A Gaara Love Story
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT IT IS IN MODERN TIMES AND THEY ARE ALL IN HIGHSCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: A Gaara Love Story: Chapter One**

**Summary: When Gaara was younger he had a troubled past with his family particularly his father. He would not open up to anyone. He was hard cold and mean during his years in elementary school. Then in 6****th**** grade in middle school, he had met a friend name Amaya Uchiha and he had begun to open up more but sadly she had moved away at the end of 8****th**** grade and now in their junior year she is back can love blossom for them after all this time? Read and find out **

**Summer of 8****th**** Grade Year June 1****st**** 2008**

I knocked on the door, hearing the soft voice, "C-Come in." I slowly opened the door to find my friend Amaya Uchiha crying on the couch where the window is her face in her arms her long raven straight hair covering her. "O-Oh it's you Gaara-Kun I guess you had heard huh?" She asked me lifting up her head, smiling weakly at me.

"Yeah, Sasuke had texted me. Didn't tell me why though." I said crossing my arms. "Why are you moving away Amaya?" I asked when she didn't say anything. She had shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad had gotten a new job in the America so we have to move." I rolled my eyes and had scoffed. She threw a pillow at me but I had caught it. "How come you're not crying? Everybody else is. Well, except Sasuke and Itachi of course." I shrugged my shoulders.

" Men don't cry so does that mean Naruto and Lee are crying too?" I asked she laughed and had nodded I sighed. "I know that they probably would." I watched as she had gotten up from the couch walking over to me giving me a hug tightly I returned it. "Do you have to leave me with these idiots?" I asked she giggled and had gotten something from around her neck and had given it to me. It was a necklace silver with our city's symbol on it.

"I want you to have this to remember me by okay? And you be good too." She gave me another hug and I had returned it. "Though I am leaving tomorrow I don't think I will be able to see you." She pulled away looking at me closely and had smiled. "Thank you for being a good friend to me."

"No. Thank you for being a good friend to me Amaya, without you I don't think I would be sane without you here." It was true. She giggled and had looked serious for a second and was about to say something when the door opened and we had back away from each other and looked over to see Sasuke Uchiha Amaya's twin standing there leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Time for dinner sis." Amaya had nodded at him. "You are welcome to stay with if you want Gaara." Sasuke said to me I looked over at Amaya's hopeful eyes.

"No, I better get home soon." I said ruffling up Amaya's hair and had whispered my thanks to her for the necklace when I had walked by Sasuke I had pumped his fist with mine and we did a guy hug. "Be cool alright." I said while we were doing the handshake he nodded once and I had walked away from that house, shoving the necklace down deep into my pocket.

**August 31****st**** 2011 Third Period World History Kakashi Hatake**

I jumped awake when I heard a nice next to me. I looked over, it was our World History book, and the person that did it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the most annoying teenager on the planet. I growled at him lifting my head. "Do you want to die today Naruto?" I asked noticing that a headache was already forming.

"Do _you _want to die today? Come on Gaara I just saved your ass from Kakashi-Sensei! You always fall asleep in this class! You know how he gets!" He crossed his arms glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Only to those who are slacking in this class I for one have an A in this subject so he doesn't care. You probably have like a D so whenever you sleep he will give you detention. Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked laying my head down looking away from the annoying blond I smirked because he knows that it's true.

"Why you! You know what? Forget it!" Finally I thought thinking that he had walked again and was about to close my eyes but my hopes of sleeping vanished when I heard a chair moving across to where I was and I had looked up without lifting my head to see Naruto leaning on the chair staring at me. "What were you dreaming about anyways?" He asked curious.

"None of your business leave." I closed my eyes again but he had poked my head. "Naruto,"

"Kakashi Hatake?" He was lucky that the intercom came on. "Kakashi Hatake!" It was our principal Lady Tsunade's voice. Kakashi had woken up from the second voice.

"Yes! What is it?" He asked yawning. Tsunade had sighed.

"Please send Gaara Sabaku to the office. And you better not had been sleeping this time Hatake!" The intercom ending with a beep and everyone had stared at me. I rolled my eyes and groaned getting out of my seat stretching.

"Oooo what did you do this time Gaara?" Naruto asked, following me to the door. I shrugged my shoulders. "Probably shoved another freshman into a locker?" He asked. I gave him a funny look. "What?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a pain." I said closing the door behind me before Naruto could say another word. I took my time making it to the office and once I was, there I saw the assistant Shizune signing papers and answering phone calls.

"Right over there." She said and I had nodded. I walked over to where the principal office was, the door slightly ajar but I had still knocked twice before I enter.

"Come in Gaara." I heard her voice say I pushed the door opened to find her sitting in a huge black chair, hands underneath her chin looking at me. "So, would you like to show a couple of students around school?" She asked with a smile on her face. I gave her a confused look.

"Why me exactly?" I asked she sighed taking a sip of her coffee that was sitting next to her and shrugged.

"Well the new students claimed that they know or something so that is why I had called you down here. You don't have to it I will just find somebody else." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Fine I'll do it." I said crossing my arms. Tsunade had smirked and had hit a button on her desk.

"Okay you can bring them in now Shizune." She said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." A few seconds later, the office door had opened and the first thing I heard was a scream of joy and I was being tackled to the ground.

"Oh Gaara look at you! You have gotten taller!" I pushed her off me and had stood up dusting myself. "What you don't recognize me?" She asked hands on her hips. I scoffed by the door but did not look at the person.

"Well he would have if you didn't jump on him like that." The girl face-palm herself shaking her head. I finally got a good look at her. She had shoulder length raven hair dark eyes and square-rimmed glasses wearing the school uniform of the green skirt and white long sleeve shirt. She looked familiar.

"I am Amaya Uchiha. Amaya. My twin Sasuke Uchiha. Hello! We went to middle school together! We moved to America at the end of eight grade! Does any of this ring a bell?" I widen my eyes when I put the pieces together.

"A-maya? Sasuke?" I looked over at the other raven nodded once at me. "You look, different." I said. She did a spin.

"I got a haircut towards the end of sophomore year." I nodded. Lady Tsunade had cleared her throat and we all look at her.

"Now that we have the reunion Gaara go show them around." She said waving us off.

"Right." I said walking first and they had followed me out of the office. How and why is she back? That what I was thinking the whole time I was showing The Twins around the whole school. This is going to be a long junior year. I sighed.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Pretty good so far? Let me know oh and I do not own any characters except Amaya Uchiha. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: A Gaara Love Story: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters except the plot and my OC Amaya Uchiha**

**Happy Birthday Itachi! **

"So, when did you guys moved back here?" I asked during passing period to lunch. I was still showing Sasuke and Amaya around school where the classes are, how to open the lockers and stuff like that. Amaya put a finger onto her chin looking at Sasuke.

"A week ago?" She asked as a question Sasuke had shrugged. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Okay. Why did you move back? Didn't your dad have a job in America?" She looked down holding her arms she sighed. "You don't have to tell me I'm sorry about that." I said. Amaya looked at Sasuke as if asking for permission to speak. She took a deep breath.

"Our parents had gotten a divorce that is why we are back it's just me and Sasuke and mom and Itachi is living with dad." I looked away from them half-waving at a few of my classmates that were walking by shock about what I just heard.

"I see. I am sorry about that." She smiled weakly playing with a string of raven hair and shrugged.

"Yea well, it's a long story." She sighed. "I'll tell you later on okay?" She smiled and I had nodded.

"So, where is the cafeteria I am hungry. Is the gang still all here?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. Amaya had jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yea, yea where are they I want to give Naruto a huge hug!" She opened her arms wide and had given herself a hug I smirked a little at her. She has not changed at all.

"Okay right this way." We turned around and I had leaded them downstairs where the cafeteria was located. Sasuke was walking ahead of us acting as if he knows where it is maybe it was because he was following everyone else. I did not see Amaya I looked around and she was on my right side smiling at me. "You okay?" I asked she nodded fast.

"Yeah, I am fine. However, what about you? How is everything?" I knew what she had meant. I sighed quietly.

"He is in jail now. It is just me Temari and Kankuro." She smiled sadly at me stopping us by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I nodded at her she gave me a hug. "I am glad." She was about to say something else but an annoying voice had interrupted.

"Gaara there you are! I have been looking all over for you! Hey, I did not know you have a girlfriend! Is that why you skipped after you left the office?" I groaned giving me and Amaya some space when Naruto came running towards us waving like crazy once he made it he looked at Amaya weird. "Say, you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" He scratched his head. I had face-palmed.

"Naruto you moron how can you know her. That's Amaya Uchiha from middle school they are back." I said shaking my head. His mouth fell open.

"What? No way! Wow Amaya you look totally different!" He gave her a hug and had spun her around he looked around confused. "If you are back where is Sasuke?" He asked. Amaya had laughed and had pointed the direction to the cafeteria.

"He is already inside he must be really hungry I told him not just only eat a tomato, but my twin never listens. Where is the rest of the gang?" Amaya asked. I spoke first before Naruto could.

"They are probably already inside how about we get some lunch without any more interruptions." I glared at Naruto who had sweat dropped and had backed away an inch and I had walked ahead of them tired already.

Once I was in line to get some lunch it was already long with full of people so I am trying to be patient as best as I can I sighed getting annoyed when the line was moving slowly. "So did you miss me?" I turned around and Sasuke behind me with a smirk on his face. "You haven't changed at all well, maybe you have grown but I am still taller than you since six grade." I smirked back.

"Heh, maybe it's because of that hair." I said pointing at his hair. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Whatever. So anything new?" He asked looking around the cafeteria; he earned a few looks from some freshmen girls. The line moved another inch. "Freshmen girls are not my style. Any new junior girls around?" He asked I shook my head. He is still a player always.

"Aren't you done with that stuff? Can't you just settle for one girl instead I don't know five?" he chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders at me still looking around.

"That would be no fun at all Gaara I can't just settle for one no fun at—"He stopped for a second. I had stopped listening to him for a second when I realized he had stopped speaking I looked over and had followed his eyes. "She cut her hair I see." I smirked.

"She is taken already Sasuke. By Neji Hyuuga." He scoffed and looked away. "Just kidding Neji is going out with Tenten still.

"Really now? For that long? Is she not taken yet?" He asked. I shook my head. "Hmm, I will see what comes next for now; I think I am just going to have fun." He chuckled I rolled my eyes getting my lunch. I wasn't really hungry so I just grab a sandwich and an apple paying for my food. " Hey uh, can you buy me the lunch I will pay you back." I looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. I groaned paying the lunch lady again. "Thanks." He said slapping my shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Really don't." He laughed I had removed his hand. "Come on I will show you where we sit." I lead him towards the back of the cafeteria to a long table in the very back. Amaya was already there laughing with Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno.

"Hey, hey! It's Sasuke Uchiha! If one twin is here then that means the other one is close by give me some!" That was Kiba Inuzuka coming up from the end of the table giving Sasuke a fist bump and a high-five. "You are sitting next to me my friend!" He said walking back to his seat. I shook my head going to my normal spot next to Neji Hyuuga who looked at me weird.

"When did they get back?" He asked.

"One week ago." I said. He nodded and had gone back to talking to his longtime girlfriend Tenten. I ate my lunch quietly. I sighed. What a boring day glad it is almost over. Though I am glad that they are back maybe this year it would not be so bad. But still, I have a feeling that something is going to happen.

**Author's Note: So what do you think about chapter two? Was it any better? Please review and thanks to those who had looked at my story and adding them to their alerts and reviews! **


End file.
